Useless Voice
by Yuryu Ruasa
Summary: Love. Death. Loneliness. Life. Accident. Offer. Reliving. Love found again. This is how Raeve Seikakunakopi has had to go through her lives. Yes, LIVES. With her brother at her side, she thought everything would be okay. But. It. Never. Is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Yuryu here. I just wanted to say that this is my first Vocaloid fic, so no harshness. And when it comes to constructive critisim, lay it on light cause I don't take it too well. It makes me wanna cry. So lay it on light. Regarding flames, please don't flame this story. If you don't like it, please stop reading and leave without a trace. flaming doesn't make the story better.  
Now that my ramble is done, please enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Raeve held the birthday present delicately in her hands, careful not to jostle it to much. Judging by to size of the rectangular box, it was another book. Hopefully the new Carrie Ryan book, The Dead Tossed Waves.

Raeve slowly pulled off the gaudy happy birthday wrapping paper. When the gift was clear of wrapping paper, sitting in her lap was a box with a green hair girl, and the words VOCALOID and Hatsune Miku on the front.

She stared questionably at the little box.

"What is it?" rasped Raeve. All she could do was whisper ever since she screamed hear lungs out as she fell out of a tree in the seventh grade. Raeve broke four ribs and destroyed her voice box falling six feet that day. She could only whisper now, let alone sing, which was her best quality before her fall.

Raeve's mum, Cassandra, picked up the box and flipped to the description on the back. But unfortunetly, the words were all in japanese. Voicing her discontent, Raeve's father, Jason, pulled out his iPhone and began searching the web for a english discription of the program.

"Ah ha! Got it! "Vocaloid is a singing synthesizer. The software enables the user to synthasize singing by typing in lyrics and melodies. It uses sythesizing technology with specially recorded vocals of voice actors or singers. To create a song, the user must input the melody and lyrics." Jason paused as he searched for more information.

"Each Vocaloid is sold as "a singer in a box" designed to act as a replacement for an actual singer..." his voice trailed off after that, trying his best to avoid his daughter's gaze.

"So it's not a video game?" Cassandra asked.

"Nope, I guess your parents thought this could replace Raeve's voice." Jason replied harshly, glaring a hole into the wall. Cassandra hung her head in shame. Her parents, Raeve's grandparents, could be so shallow.

"Well, thank you for the gifts, mum. Papa. I'll go to my room now." Raeve said collecting her four gifts. Her gifts consisted of a Pandora charm bracelet, a Kuroshitsuji wallscroll signed by J. Micheal Tatum and Brina Palencia, an iPhone 4s and of course, the Vocaloid program.

Raeve walked out of the sitting room, up the stair case in the main hall* and taking a left up more stairs. Raeve walked for ten minutes before reaching two large double doors. Gently opening one and kicking it shut after her, Raeve entered her safe haven.

Decorated in purples and blues, Raeve's room had everything a teen girl could dream of. A private bathroom, a sitting room with a flat screen tv, gaming consoles and many couches and chairs, a walk in closet, and a huge bedroom with a giant four postered bed with a purple silk canopy. Sitting on a black pine wood desk was an apple laptop.

Raeve dumped her gifts on her neatly made bed. Pulling on her pajamas, a purple button up and black booty shorts, she walked over to her desk to boot up her laptop. While waiting, Raeve put on her half full Pandora bracelet. She then placed her new phone on her night table, and went back to check her computer.

Seeing her user running, she began opening the Vocaloid cd box. Placing the disk in the side of the computer, Raeve began putting up her wallscroll. After hammering some spare nails into the wall, she hung the shonen-ai fulled poster for all eyes to see. Her squealing was interupted by her laptop dinging, signaling that Vocaloid had finished installing.

Raeve grabbed her laptop and bounced over to her bed. Leaning into her giant fluff filled pillows, Raeve pulled her laptop into her lap and stared at the screen.

Two things stood out on her screen, the red "Close program" button, and a green button that said, "Begin Vocaloid" in Japanese. Raeve dragged her finger along the mouse pad, double tapping the green button.

Her screen went black, until a flash of green blinded her.

* * *

Raeve awoke under a clear night sky. Lying in a meadow. Next to her twin brother, James, who was suppose to be in Japan. Studying at collage.

"JAMES, WAKE YOUR FAT BUTT UP NOW!" Raeve whisper screamed in her brother's ear.

Her male look-alike shot up, screaming "Watashi o korosu shinaide kudasai! Watashi wa esa ni neko o motte iru!*" in japanese.

After looking around furiously, James's eyes finally found his twin.

"Raeve, what's going on? Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just started this Vocaloid thing grandma and grandpa sent to me for my birthday, and BOOM, I'm here." Raeve replied, checking over James to see if he was hurt.

Doing the same thing to her, James said with a worried voice, "Same here! What happened?"

"Perhaps I can help you with that." A voice said from the shadows.

Turning around to face the shadow voice, the duo saw a man dressed in black.  
"Hello, there. My name is Master. And who might you too be?" the man calling himself master said.

"I'm Jason Seikakunakopī, and this is my twin sister Raeve." Jason replied, hoping Master could help them get home.

"You sister can bearly talk, correct?" Master asked.

Raeve stared at Master in shock. She hadn't even spoken yet, and he already knew about her disablity.

"Y-y-yes." Raeve replied, stuttering a bit. The blonde had never stuttered before in her life. Her brother's silver eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, what if I said I could fix that? And help you to sing again." Master asked.

Jason's eyes got so big, Raeve thought they would pop out of his sockets if they got any bigger.

"What does it take for us to sing again?" Jason asked, recovering from his shock.

Master smiled at them and glanced between them, saying two words.

"Become Vocaloids."

* * *

**main hall*- think Phantomhive mansion big but modern.  
****"Watashi o korosu shinaide kudasai! Watashi wa esa ni neko o motte iru!*"- "Please don't kill me! I have a cat to feed!"**

**Please review! It makes my day better! No Flames, light constructive critisim, and ****I'll update as often as possible! ****Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**3,065 words! WOOOOO! Took me awhile, but the plot bunnies took me alive no matter what I said.  
I don't own Vocaloid or any of the programs affilited with Crypton or any other company I only own this story's plot, Jason and Raeve and OC's to be introduced later on.**

* * *

"Become Vocaloids? Are you high or something, dude? Vocaloid's just a voice synthesizing program." Jason argued with Master, hoping to high heaven that the man was joking. A real Vocaloid would have to be a android to reach all those high notes and techno tones. It just wasn't natural.  
"No, Vocaloid is more than that. I have created a robot like person for each Vocaloid I have ever developed. And I have also found a way for humans to become Vocaloids. It would be the safest way for your sister to get her voice back." Master explained with a straight face. Raeve looked at her brother's shocked face and stepped forwards.  
"If it can get my voice back, I wanna try." She rasped out, coughing to try and clear her throat. Raeve felt her brother's blue eyes on her back as Master slowly smiled. The smile made her skin crawl, but Raeve would do anything to get her voice back, even give up her wonderful life back home.  
"Then come with me."  
James was torn between pulling his sister back and following her to get her voice back. He just wanted his sister to be safe and happy. By allowing her to follow Master to wherever, she would get her voice back. But what ever happened after that, was completely unknown.  
Raeve grabbed her brother's hand and gave him the happiest smile she'd ever shown in years.  
"I want to sing again, Jason. Please let me do this, please."  
'Aw, man she's pulling the sad eyes trick! How am I suppose to say no?' James thought in a panic.  
"Okay, but I'm gonna be with you all the way." James replied sternly.  
Raeve giggled in delight and hugged her twin; silver eyes alight with joy and gratitude.

* * *

The twins stood in a room filled with machines and the like.  
"Now if the two of you could lay on these tables, we can begin." Master said, laying his hands on a pair of metal tables that stood side by side.  
"From there on, you will be put into a deep sleep and I will begin the work on you two." he continued.

The pair slowly climbed onto the tables and lay on their backs. Master then placed IV's in their left hands and oxygen masks on their faces. He then proceeded to push multiple buttons on a large circuit and computer.

Raeve couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, as she began to fall into a dream.

* * *

Raeve stood in the court of her king brothers ally, the queen of yellow.  
Standing next to her was the queen's servant, who she knew as Len. Even if the fair-haired boy was only 14, she considered him to be her best friend besides her brother.  
"Girl, come forth." the arrogant Rin commanded, Raeve stepping forward towards the queen's throne. Pulling a letter from her traveling coat, she bowed and held it out.

"I bring a letter from King James, regarding private matters between the two of you, your Majesty." Raeve said. The queen took the letter from her hand and quickly tucked it in her gowns skirt.  
"Dismissed." the tiny girl said with a bored expression. Raeve bowed once more before turning and leaving the queens throne room.  
In what seemed like an hour but was only a few moments, Len came walking down the hall to Raeve's guest room.

"Where are you headed next?" The boy asked her, knowing that his friend's time in this kingdom was limited.

Raeve pulled a white nightgown out of her small traveling bag before laying it out on her bed.  
Unbuttoning her coat, she replied, "I am going to the Kingdom of Green next to visit some old friends. How about you, where is your kind sister sending you?"

"I am traveling to the kingdom of green as well, for my sister has a proposal for the prince of blue. Would you mind if I accompanied you?" the blond inquired.

"Yes you may. But I'm heading out tomorrow so I can reach the Capitol by early afternoon." The blond and blue haired girl informed her friend.  
"Of course, my lady." Len said, giving Raeve a mock bow.

"Well, would you ever so kindly leave my room sir, so I may make myself presentable for her majesty's dinner?" Raeve asked sarcastically as she pulled out a pale yellow gown, black flats and a corset from her bag.  
Len blushed at the sight of the corset and proceeded to sprint to the door. Raeve chuckled before removing her remaining clothing, which consisted of her knee high black boots, pale cream-colored breaches and white button up shirt. Releasing her hair from its tight bun, it fell in golden blond waves, contrasting against her blue bangs, down to her knees.  
Raeve began lacing up the corset, making sure to keep it loose enough for her to be able to breath. Then, she slid the simple yellow dress over her head, the pale yellow skirt pooling out from her hips.  
Pulling her hair over her shoulder, Raeve began to French braid it, pulling her blue bangs back with a rhinestone headband.  
To accent the off-the-shoulder gown, Raeve put a simple crystal pendent on a silver chain around her neck. Slipping on her black flats, she walked towards the door that led to the hall.  
Waiting outside her door was Len, who seemed to have freshened up as well. He wore a yellow tailcoat with pale breaches and black knee high boots with black gloves. His blond hair had been combed and pulled back into a neat ponytail, leaving his bangs to do as they pleased.  
Seeing his dear friend, Len offered his arm to Raeve and asked, "Would the lady care for an escort to dinner?"  
"Of course, my lord." Raeve replied.

The pair walked down the hallways with a carefree air about them as they laughed at jokes they made and chattered about needless topics.

* * *

"Are you ready to go Len?" Raeve asked her travel companion.  
Len pulled himself up onto his steed before answering the eighteen-year-old girl.  
"Yeah. Shall we?"  
Raeve nodded before sending her horse of to a gallop, with Len close by her side.

As the early morning became the afternoon, the pair finally reached the Capitol city. Riding towards a large stone building, the two went to the local merchants home.  
"After you discuss your business with the prince, find me in the garden. I'll probably be with my friend Miku." Raeve told Len as she dismounted. Len nodded as the pair went in separate directions.

"Miku, are you there?" Raeve called out, looking around the vegetable gardens for the familiar green twin tails.  
"Over here Raeve." a voice called out as a green haired head popped out from the tomato plants.  
"Hello darling! Oh, how I've missed you!" The blond/bluenette squealed as she flung herself at the teal haired girl.  
"Careful! You'll bruise the tomatoes!" Miku worried, as she tried to contain her friend.  
"Right, sorry!" Raeve replied, disconnecting herself from Miku's person.  
"Now, we can properly greet each other in the kitchen, cause Haku is there as well. Could you finish picking the tomatoes for me while I bring in these baskets?" Miku asked her friend.  
"Sure thing. Be right in." Raeve said as she turned to pick the ripe tomatoes from the vines.

Soon enough, Raeve was alone with the tomatoes. With the silence beginning to bother her, she began singing a song Miku had taught her when they were younger.

"A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;  
without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.  
My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,  
leaving behind some powder on your hand.

Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,  
moving from our lips to our tongues,  
what we're doing do might be unforgivable,  
and that's precisely why we're so fired up.

I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

It might be necessary for you to tie me up;  
if you love me, then show me some fidelity.  
I can't help but like "weird" things,  
so let's just go as far as we can go.

With a heart that has gone astray,  
we will melt so easily,  
that there's no free time for us  
even to feel each other's tenderness.

What has been repeating is not our dream,  
but the unmistakably realistic "we."  
I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,  
but that's fine, for you're my one and only love.

As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,  
and end up crying in tears.  
You whispered, "It's okay" to me,  
but were you also crying?

I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,  
that even if we separate, we will reunite again.  
Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.  
That's fine, for you're my one and only love."

As Raeve finished, she heard clapping in the background. She swiftly turned around to find a man with deep blue hair and matching eyes watching her and clapping.  
"You have a wonderful voice my lady." he said.  
"Thank you sir. Might I inquire as to who you are?" Raeve asked shakily.  
"Ah, Prince Kaito of the Blue country at your service. And what might your name be, gentle maiden?" the prince said with a graceful bow.  
"I am Raeve, servant of the Silver country. It is an honor to be in your presence, your highness." Raeve replied, bowing stiffly from the waist.  
"You have a wonderful voice Lady Raeve. Did you write that song?" Kaito asked.  
"Oh, no. A friend of mine wrote it when we were younger. In fact, I should be getting back to her. It was a pleasure speaking with you your highness." Raeve told him as she bowed again.  
"Oh, but the pleasure is mine. I look forward to seeing you again Lady Raeve." the prince said, producing a blue rose from his coat and placing it behind her ear.  
Raeve quickly adjusted the basket of tomatoes on her hip before walking off to the kitchen, a blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks.

On her way to the kitchen, she bumped into Len, causing both of them to scream in fright.  
"Len?!" Raeve said, looking at the blond boy, a red blush still coating her face.  
"Raeve?! Where have you been? I looked all over for you." the fourteen-year-old boy said, flapping his arms in the air. He paused, taking note of the blue rose in her hair. The same blue rose that Prince Kaito had on his jacket during their brief meeting.  
"I was picking tomatoes for Miku. But then I met someone-" she was cut off as Len spoke eerily.  
"Raeve, please promise me you won't fall in love with him. Please?"  
Taken aback by the request, she replied on autopilot.  
"I promise."

After a quick reunion with Haku, and introducing Len, Raeve headed off to the servants bath to wash away the dust and sweat of the trip to the city. In her arms were a corset, soap, a comb, and an ice blue dress.  
Entering the bathroom, Raeve quickly sat her things down on a table before starting the water.  
Steam began to fill the room, making it muggy and hot. Small beads off sweat began to form on Raeve's forehead as she began pulling her clothes off. Gently pulling the rose Prince Kaito had given her out of her hair; she set it delicately next to her dress.  
Grabbing a spare rag and her soap, Raeve stepped into the tub and began scrubbing her skin.

* * *

Gently pulling the silk dress over her head, Raeve began to prepare for dinner. Buttoning the back of her dress, Raeve began to straighten her wonky bangs. After making her bangs frame her face nicely, she braided small strands of her hair. Then, Raeve took the blue rose and pinned it behind her ear.  
Swiftly folding her traveling clothes, she left the bath, making her way to Miku's room.

"Hi Raeve, enjoy your bath?" Miku asked as she entered the room.  
"It was good. Are you working tonight?" Raeve replied, as Miku nodded.

Miku eyed her friend's ensemble. When her eyes reached the rose, they widened.  
"Going somewhere tonight?" She questioned Raeve, hoping to extract important information from her friend.  
"Just to see the town and perhaps buy some dinner from the market. You know, some bread, cheese, fruit." Raeve replied to her.

"Always am." Raeve replied as she left the room.

The market was as lively as ever, poor farmers trying to sell what little they had from the crops that had grown edible food. Raeve walked to one stall, where a weathered old man stood behind a small amount of carrots, apples and stale bread.  
Pulling her coin purse from her basket, she put most of the food in her basket and paid the farmer half of the money she carried.  
The green haired farmer smiled a toothless grin in thanks.

Walking among the winding streets, Raeve munched on a carrot, but soon coming to a stop at the sight of a little girl digging through a trash bin.  
Taking a small cloth bag out, she began putting loaves of bread, apples and carrots in it before walking to the girl.  
"Here, take it." Raeve said softly to the girl. At first, the girl was hesitant to take the bag, but hunger soon won over.  
"Enjoy." Raeve told her as she picked up her basket and continued through the streets.

Munching on an apple, Raeve closed her eyes in delight at the taste before walking, head first, into someone's back.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I should have looked where I was going-" Raeve was cut off by a familiar chuckle.

Standing in front of her was Prince Kaito.

"It's quite all right, Lady Raeve. I am free from harm." He said, chuckling a bit more.  
"And may I say that you look lovely in blue?" The Prince added.

Taken aback by the question, Raeve replied dumbly, "Yes, you may." Raeve and the prince smiled at each other as they began to walk along the streets until they were on the outskirts of town.  
Right outside the open gates, a large grassy meadow called to the pair.  
They sat in the middle of the flower filled field, Raeve handing her blue haired companion an apple. Nodding his thanks, Kaito bit into the delicious fruit.

A peaceful silence was only broken by the sounds of chewing, their breathing, and the wind whipping the tall grass around them.

"I see you liked my gift, my lady." Kaito said, breaking the silence as his cyan eyes landed on the blue rose in Raeve's hair.  
"Yes, thank you, your highness." She replied with a light blush dusting her cheeks.  
"Please, when we're alone, no formal titles. I will just be Kaito and you will just be Raeve." Kaito told her.  
"Yes, your highn-I mean, Kaito." Raeve replied, blushing as she stumbled over his name.  
"Good!" The bluenette said with a toothy grin.

"Well, I should return. It's getting quite late." Raeve said, dusting off her dress skirt and collecting her basket.  
"I will esquort you back to your quarters, Raeve." Kaito told her, offering his arm.  
Raeve, hesitantly, took it, leading the way back into the city towards the merchant's house.

Coming to a stop in front of Miku's room, Raeve released Kaito's arm.  
"This is it...thank you Kaito, I had a great time." Raeve spoke first, trying her best not to shake in front of him.  
"As did I my dear." Kaito replied, taking her hand kissing it.

His cyan blue eyes met her sterling silver ones for a brief moment before Kaito's face got closer to hers.  
Their lips barely touched before Raeve's hands reached up to wrap around Kaito's neck, closing the last few millimeters between them.  
Kaito's arms wrapped around Raeve's slender waist, drawing her closer to him. The kiss lasted a total of two minutes before they broke.

Standing only a few centimeters apart, still in each other's embrace, they caught their breath.  
After her breathing became moderate, Raeve looked up shyly into Kaito's eyes.  
The blue eyes twinkled with love and adore for her.

"Good night." She whispered.  
Kaito gave her a swift peck on the lips before responding, "Goodnight, love."

Turning and opening the door, Raeve entered the room to see Miku and Len talking about the crops this year.  
"Oh, Raeve, your back, how was your walk?" Miku asked.  
Raeve took a shaky breath before replying, "Yeah. It was good."  
"Are you okay, you look a little red Raeve." Len asked, walking up to feel his friend's forehead.  
"Yeah, just a bit tired. I ran back here all the way from the market." She replied, lying through her teeth.  
Len shrugged his shoulders before saying his farewells to Miku before giving Raeve a swift peck on the cheek.

After Len left, Miku pounced on her.  
"Okay, what REALLY happened?" Miku asked, grabbing the girl's upper arms.  
"Um, well, I, uh-" Raeve stuttered.  
"Oh, spit it out!" Miku demanded.  
"Prince Kaito kissed me! Twice!" Raeve shouted at her. Miku gasped as Raeve began turning beat red.  
"Oh god, Raeve. He likes you. He really likes you." Miku said in shock, staring at the floor.  
"He also called me his Love." Raeve mumbled. Miku sat, dumb struck, on the bed.  
"What do you think of him?" She asked her friend.  
Raeve paused, hoping to find doubt somewhere in her heart but finding none.  
"I love him." She said quietly, with a small smile on her face.  
"Well, you have a week to admit to each other."

* * *

**So, yeah... the story of evil was gonna be in one chapter but I decide I didn't wana over do it. I figured that since each vocaloid was in the saga of evil, it was their past life before becoming vocaloids. So while Raeve and Jason are undergoing the"transformation" I thought they would be reliving their past life (Jason is in the world, he just comes in during the burning of the Green Country). So the Saga of Evil may last for another chapter or two. Keep an eye out!**


End file.
